


【全职AU】柏舟搴流（番外-白露未晞）

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职AU】柏舟搴流（番外-白露未晞）

王杰希一觉睡醒时，日头已经西偏。南京的夏末溽暑难耐，他背上洇了一层汗，口干舌燥想找些水喝，却发现不但壶中无水，装茶叶的瓷罐也是掀盖见底。

他恍惚记得前日新得了一罐茉莉银毫，是高英杰去北平办事时千里迢迢给他带回来的，还是吴裕泰的字号，本来图的是聊慰乡愁，但他一时之间却又想不起放在了哪里，在屋里转了两圈，一无所获，便只好认命地去院子里掐了一把藿香。

南方的水土滋润，藿香眼见得长得比北平家中的更茁壮些，他拣了几片颜色鲜嫩的掐了，冷不丁手背上一凉，却是一滴露水顺着叶脉滑落，在他手背上一弹，倏忽之间就没入了土里。

他微微一怔，隐约觉得哪里违和，还没想得明白，就听到院门吱呀一声，他回过头去，看见张新杰从外面进来，手里提着两个纸包。

“我见茶叶喝完了，出去买了些来。这一批龙井偏陈了，雨花看着倒是新的，就都称了一点。”

张新杰返身掩上了门，径直往里屋走去。王杰希又是一怔，这才仿佛记起张新杰上个月底被叫回了南京，暂时没有落脚的地方，便借住在他这里。

“这一觉睡得太久，有点头昏脑涨。”他握着一把藿香叶子甩了甩，走到井边去舀水冲洗，“我还是泡点藿香醒个神。”

“那我去烧水。”张新杰在廊下应了一声。

“炉子好像灭了，我睡前忘了封上。”

“不要紧，生起来也不费事。”

王杰希拿了两只茶碗盛了藿香叶，拖了张竹椅坐下廊下漫不经心地等着热水，很快便有烟火气息从小小的灶间弥漫出来，引火用的干柴在炉膛里噼啪作响，接着是煤块燃起的味道，继而是水汽冲出壶嘴时轻微的呜呜声。一墙之隔的邻家飘来夹着烧鱼味的炊烟，墙外似乎有个换麦芽糖的路过，铜皮铃声由远而近，又由近去远，细细索索地洒了一路。

这氛围似是安稳得过了头，他便确实有些不知今夕何夕了。张新杰提了一壶开水过来，示意他避开些：“留神烫着。”滚水冲进茶碗，藿香叶子漂了上来，绽出一股清冽的香气。

“江北还好么？”

张新杰本来低头找地方放水壶，听他忽然这么问，有些愕然地抬起头来。“也谈不上好与不好。”待对上了王杰希的双眼，他一时之间像是忘了词，停了好一会，才又垂下眼去开口道，“也就一两年间，是要见分晓了。”

“到那时，你要往哪里去？”

“我小时候读书的那所教会学堂，常年缺人教西文。”

“你还记得多少？我这许多年没用过西文，早都还给了先生。”王杰希笑了起来，“到时候若没有去处，恐怕就只能去当个江湖郎中了。”

他说着便牵过张新杰的手来，伸了三指搭在他腕上。张新杰刚刚在灶间里忙了半天，约摸是用冷水洗过了手，连带半截小臂都是冰凉的，腕脉也又细又弱，好容易摸实了，指尖已经深陷在肉里，掐出了三枚红印子。

“气血不足，回头我给你开个方子，要记得吃。”

“若是那种日日不断要吃很久的，我怕是坚持不下来。”张新杰盯着那几个红印子，“东奔西走的，总也不能随身带着药罐。”

“那便不要奔走了。”王杰希手掌一翻，又扣住了他的手腕，这次却是五指合力，用手心握着，“回来罢，同我在一道总归安定些。”

张新杰望着他，似要窥探他眼底的真意，却终于只是浅淡地笑了笑：“我们若一开始就做教书的与看病的，倒还有地方可以回。”

“要是一开始就是你教书我卖药，又哪里会认得彼此。”王杰希失笑，“不过，或许那样更好些？”

“你要能放下那些家国抱负，便也不是你了。”张新杰好像在说什么谶语一般，“但我们早都放不下了，所以等到尘埃落定的时候，这里既不会有你的容身之地，更不会有我的。”

他说完就闭口不言，只端起那杯藿香茶来抿了一口，嘴唇眼见就被灼红了一层。王杰希被他一句话窒了一口气在胸口正中，正也想喝一口茶压一压，却被他拦住了：“有些烫，再凉一会儿。”

话虽这么说，他自己却又轻啜了一口，倾身过去，噙住了王杰希的双唇。

茶水果然是烫的。藿香的气味在舌尖麻木的时候趁机炸了开来，令人尝不出到底是甜是苦。所以至少比那一回要好些了。王杰希忽然想起来，那一回的唇齿交缠之间全是药味，回想起来也是除去苦涩再无其他，虽则郁烈，却不知哪里留着缺憾。一行鸽子带着鸽哨的锐响从这院子的上空掠过去，他如梦初醒般地揽过张新杰的肩膀，含住了他主动递送过来的舌尖。

这样便跌跌撞撞地回去了房里，门枢拉出一声悠长的声响，两杯茶晾在原地，一片乌云遮住了即将西沉的太阳，几只蜻蜓围过来上上下下地飞舞了一阵，似是有一场急雨将至。

“你确实早就放不下了，而且放不下的东西太多。”王杰希把张新杰推到榻上，居高临下地望着他，“世上原没有那么多必须要对得起的人，毕竟，也没有许多人对得起你。”

“这么多年来，我只想放下……”张新杰哽咽了一下，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，“……你。”

“你做不到的，死心吧。”

王杰希像宣判似地低声说了这句，俯身又不由分说地吻了上去。说也奇怪，那嘴唇被滚烫的茶水灼过，又被他翻来覆去吮了半天，早就染了殷红的血色微微肿起，再触上时却是冰冷的。冷得令他忽然想起刚才那一滴露水，从碧绿的叶子上滑下来，在手背上一弹，倏忽没入土里，它在世上时那么莹亮剔透，然而到头来除了那一点凉意之外，再也寻不见任何它曾存在的证据。

所幸张新杰是实在的，在他掌心底下略略蜷着，颤着手指一粒一粒地替他解衣扣。王杰希按住了他的手：“先解你自己的。”他便顺从地照办了，从领口开始解了三四颗，露出锁骨和半片胸膛，王杰希伸手过去拨开了衣襟，两指夹住一侧的乳尖，又用拇指反复碾磨，眯着两眼似笑非笑地只盯着他脸上的神情。张新杰立刻便受不住了，从脖颈到耳根都烧起薄红，眼睛里浮起一层水光，却又不愿偏头避开他的视线，就这么朦朦胧胧地与他对视。

“这些年来，你都是怎么过的？”

话问出口，王杰希就先后悔了，唯恐听他说出什么让自己避无可避的答案，但张新杰只是垂下眼来，将声音放得极轻。“大约都是这样过的罢。二十来岁的时候，人都觉得自己无所不能，日子久了，才会渐渐知道世间万事都坚固得很，它碾过来时，任凭是谁，再做什么，都不过是螳臂当车。”

“这话说得也太不像你。”

“你心里也明白的，只是说不出口罢了。又或是你还从未遇到过什么越不过去的劫数，便不信自己终须对世事低头。”

“你遇到了？”

“我是遇到得太早了。”张新杰闭上眼睛，伸手去摸索着捧住了王杰希的脸，这答案便不言而喻了。

但王杰希依旧不依不饶地逼问他：“谁？”

“你。”

“你看着我说。”

张新杰便睁开了眼睛，就这么静静地仰望着他，多少情欲与眷恋都明明白白写在脸上。“王杰希。”他轻叹了一声，“我这一生的劫数，叫作王杰希。”

王杰希心底陡然生出说不尽的快意，直至此刻他才知道，这件他一早就明明白白的事情，却非要听到张新杰亲口说出来，才算是真正趁了心意。这个人终于还是他的，纵然白云苍狗世事变迁，终于还是不能从他手里逃脱出去。

外头滚过第一声远雷，声响沉闷如鼓，雨点紧接着便砸了下来，在院子里激荡起泥土的气息。张新杰侧躺在塌上，被他拉开了一条腿，整个人都漂着似的，目光的焦点不知落在何处。“你看着这里。”王杰希把他的腿抬得更高，迫使他看着自己如何用两根手指在他身体里面开拓，还尽拣着碰不得的地方反复碾磨。张新杰咬着下唇连一丝声音都发不出，似是靠着一口气死死撑着，却一步一步地被逼到绝壁边缘。再过了一会儿，眼见得就撑不过了，他哀求似的牵住了王杰希的袖口，王杰希却毫不怜惜地将手指往深里一送，按着那处搅了半圈，他一下子绷紧了后腰，射在自己的小腹上。

王杰希抽出了手指，把自己一点一点嵌进去，张新杰还沉浸在高潮的余波里，挣扎都忘了，被他钳着腰钉在塌上，一下一下地顶撞着，半天才叫出来一声，嗓音像是渴久了，沙哑得要命，却听得出欢愉的意味。

雨点落得愈密了些，斜打进未关的窗子，在天地间织出一张不辨颜色的网来，却像是把过去的时光都一网打尽了。王杰希把张新杰压到窗台上来了第二回，飘进来的雨水打湿了张新杰的额发，顺着发梢流到脸颊上，吻起来却没有雨水的尘土气息，而是微微地泛着咸。

到最后雨终于是止歇了下去，院子里落了满地的花叶，乌沉沉的天幕上破开了一个口子，夕阳的余晖透下来，像一条通天的路。一滴水从屋檐上坠下来，金光闪闪，落到墙角的藿香叶子上面，顺着叶脉一划，倏忽之间就没入土里，再也找不见了。

+++++++++++

可是夏末的午后，又哪里来露水呢？

王杰希陡然睁开了眼睛。梦大抵便是这样一种东西，只要觉察到了第一个虚假的地方，其余的光怪陆离便也跟着哗啦啦地坍塌下去，即便不想醒来，也无济于事。

他从沙发上坐起身来，走去窗前拉开了窗帘。外头也刚下过雨，天却没有露晴，灰蒙蒙地不见一点日光，确然是已惯看了三十余年的台北的冬天了。

然后他恍然惊觉，这竟是张新杰与他分别三十余年来，头一次入他的梦。

fin.


End file.
